Logan Fell
Logan Fell was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls. He is Jenna's ex-boyfriend. Sometime in their relationship, Logan regrettably cheated on her with a woman named Monica, prompting Jenna to leave Mystic Falls. He was later turned into a vampire by Anna before he was staked by Alaric Saltzman. This character is a member of the Fell Family. History Early Life Logan was born and raised in the town of Mystic Falls. He knew Elizabeth Forbes since they were both six, which probably means they were close throughout their high school years. He met Jenna Sommers sometime in the high school and dated her until he cheated on Jenna with a women named Monica which ultimately caused Jenna to leave Mystic Falls and leave her family and friends behind. When Jenna's sister and brother in law died, Logan attended the funeral, however he didn't know weather or not to approach Jenna. Season One Logan ran into Jenna at the Founders' party he tried to rekindle their relationship. He liked her a little, but he mostly used her to get Johnathan Gilbert's watch for the Founder's Council. Logan was also involved in the vampire hunt with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. While using the Gilbert's pocket watch, to find vampires. It pointed in the area to where Stefan was attempting to help Vicki transition. However Logan came just in time and shot multiple wooden bullets into his chest, and when he was prepared to stake him, Damon appeared and snapped his neck. His blood, was also the last component in Vicki's transformation, who just finally complete her change from a human to a vampire. However, unknown to both Stefan and Damon, Anna had given Logan her blood, which ultimately when he was killed by Damon turned him into a vampire. It was then revealed, Logan was only a ploy into Anna's plan to free her mother from the tomb, however she needed Logan's family journal since he was a descendant of Honoria Fell and the founders of Fell's Church where her mother was trapped. In "History Repeating" Logan appears at the Gilbert's House and asked Jenna to be invited in with the likely intent to either kill her or conceivably turn her. She's dating Alaric Saltzman now, and refuses. He murdered a lot of people as a vampire including a whole hotel staff and some guests that stayed there. Damon using the power of mesmerism, Caroline to use the Gilbert Compass to find him. She does but then Logan kidnaps . Believing that Forbes had betrayed him by covering up his death, Fell told Sheriff Forbes that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter Caroline into a vampire. Logan was storing the people he killed including the staff of an entire small hotel, in his old family warehouse where he also stayed. However, he left one in plain sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. When Damon showed up at the warehouse to investigate He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However Damon is able to regain the upper hand when Stefan shows up. Caroline is saved by Damon and Stefan and, while Stefan brought her back to the safety of her house (he also erased her memories). Damon threatened Fell and was about to kill him when Fell told him that he could help in his final goal, claiming that he knew how to break the spell that held and the 27 other vampires inside the tomb so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him. Before he gets to tell Damon this information, he was staked by (The Turning Point). Later on, Jenna tells Damon that Logan is "in the Bahamas working on his tan" showing that his death was covered up again. Powers and abilities He of course had all the powers and weakness of a vampire. Feeling invincible but inexperienced he was quite new being turned by Anna in the Fall of 2009; and was on the low end of the spectrum in power. However, like most new fully turned vampires he was drunk with his new found powers with them coursing through him feeling that he will burst. This leads them to having a overblown sense of power, that nothing could stop them. This outsize feeling of power often gets them killed by both older vampires and mortals they severely underestimate. Attitudes toward humans His new found power led to having the typical resulting arrogance against humans and even other vampires, but particularly humans. His bloodlust was also a new found sensation that was hard to control. Indeed in his case he not only did not try to control his bloodlust but reveled in it, killing not only for food but for the sheer pleasure of it, seeing humans only as prey not being able to get killing and blood out of his mind. He likely tried to turn but was unsuccessful because he couldn't enter the Gilbert house after she wisely turned down his wish to enter. His murdering the staff of a hotel along with at least some guests showed a greater disregard for human life than Damon or even Isobel does. Nor did he have any regard that his killing spree could endanger other vampires by alerting the mortals. Only his being killed by Alaric stopped his unrestrained rampage. His relatively brief existence as a vampire and perhaps a particularly vicious one is ironic. As a human he was a member of the anti vampiric Founder's Council and hunted vampires with the belief that all vampires were to be feared and exterminated for the very reason his existence as one demonstrated; a unrestrained, insatiable evil that knew no bounds in killing. Gallery Warehousein.jpg|Logan and Damon in the warehouse. Loganshooting.jpg|Logan shoots Damon. LoganFellDead.png|Logan when he first dies LoganDead.png|His second death as a vampire Appearances Season 1 * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * History Repeating * The Turning Point Notes and References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Male